


A Change In Plans

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Ethics, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter watches Stiles sleep, muses over his many plans, and accepts that another element has entered into them.  Stiles is a potential Emissary and if the legend is true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change In Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "Acceptance" though it's a bit vague. Peter's POV, set after the sex in "Double Knot" but before Stiles wakes up.

Peter plans five steps ahead. He always has. He manipulates. He twists and obfuscates the truth. He knows what he wants and, even if it's the long game, he has the patience to get it.

He wants to be an Alpha again. 

The surprise cub, born nearly ten years after his last sibling and over twenty after his eldest, he never had a chance before the fire, but the potential was there. The spark that could turn his eyes crimson. Unfortunately, when it happened the first time, he was still brain damaged and unable to control the power. It drove him mad.

This time it'll be different.

First, he'll strip the Alpha from Derek, not through killing because he doesn't want to kill his family again, but there are other ways.

And the boy makes a very good First Beta.

Cora's return was a surprise, but born to be only a Beta and devoted to her brother, she'll fall in line.

Scott's potential as a True Alpha is another surprise--and Peter really doesn't like surprises--but he can work around it. If he has to, he can always kill him. It would be a waste of something so rare, and the territory is large enough for two Packs, but his original plan was to suborn all of Derek's Betas and his own original one.

That's gone out the window for many reasons.

He took the losses of Erika and Boyd in stride. They weren't his, weren't family. So, his plan changed; he adapted. He'll build a new Pack based around his family. Isaac's a loyal Beta, but Derek's already pushed him away. Peter whispers subtly in his ear, encouraging him to defect. It hasn't happened yet, but soon.

The Alpha Pack fits into this plans. Nearly a half-dozen Alphas from which to choose during the coming eclipse. The Darach came out of nowhere, but has turned out to be a good distraction for all of them, and with its threats has come another surprise.

The boy, dozing beside him, glows.

Peter's given some thought as to potential Emissaries. He doesn't want Deaton back, and with Scott's potential, the vet will go with his apprentice. There are a handful in other West Coast Packs that could be seduced to his side, and a few packless that are lost and desperate.

But, with the discovery of a book long thought lost, another element entered his plan. Legend tells of an Alpha and his male Emissary creating together a rare magical child. What holds him back from committing completely to this new goal, is that the story might not be true and then he'd be stuck with a male mate and no possibility of needed cubs. Killing ones Emissary, let alone ones mate, is never a good thing.

But, if this miracle can happen, the power he'll gain we'll cement his Pack in Beacon Hills, and next to him, in an unexpected package, he finds the potential to make all of this true.

A mate worthy of the memory of his beloved Marta. Magic brimming beneath the surface of pale skin that, if the book speaks truth, can give him cubs full of their own magic.

A boy he never expected to come to him willingly, but Peter remembers a thin wrist caught between his claws, the fear and the want in golden eyes. Without even knowing him, he wanted to claim Stiles. At the time, he didn't see the magic, see that Stiles is an Emissary in the making, one he can mold and use for his own purposes.

Young and fit. Strong and healthy. For a male to bear a cub, he has to be all of that.

Too young?

Maybe, but Peter has never been bothered by those kind of legalities, and Stiles did come to him. Now he has to get him to choose to be his Emissary over Scott's. Once he's come willingly to that decision, Peter can take him as mate and impregnate him. 

But only if the legend is true.

In Europe are contacts who might know more. He'll start calling tomorrow. As Peter muses over names and numbers, Stiles murmurs in his sleep and turns towards him. Drawn back to the present, Peter places a hand on his chest, feels the rapid thumping of his heart as he starts to awaken, and accepts what will be.

If the legend is true, if he can seduce the boy to his side, he'll claim him.

A male mate is not what he expected. Although bisexual, Peter's never given a serious thought in that direction, but it now slides into his plans with ease. It helps that he truly enjoyed Stiles' enthusiasm and passion, but that's just an added benefit to his end game.

Cubs were always part of his plans, but that he can imagine Stiles bearing them, is another, though not unwelcome, surprise.

Peter's always been adaptable, though.

He wonders if Stiles will be or if he'll fight him.

If it gets him a cub born of magic, full of magic, he won't allow himself to care.

End


End file.
